study camp
by tekken lovers
Summary: come and see the frind in " stady camp" they a have a funny week by the way : all of them still in high school


On a sunny day  
Friends sitting with each other (Xiao-Hwoarang-Julia) And everyone is watching with fear the test tables of exams It's too crowded and the weather is very hot.

"I hope that not be the first math test ,for me I did not open its book since the beginning of the year " Xiao says anxiously  
"I do not care; because I did not open any book, mainly since the beginning of the year ha hahahahaha " Hwoarang says  
"Lord help us!!! " Julia says fearfully

In the delirious moments, Asoka and Jin at the store of ice cream

"you does not appear afraid of the tests jin "Asuka asked " It's a period and going to believe me, no need to fear" Jin says  
"Good!! you must tell that to Hwoarang and Xiao _ ha ha ha ha ha_ "Asuka says  
It Steve had just arrived to school and say hello to the Asoka and Jin  
" hay guys hello how are you?? What happened and why this congestion" Steve says  
"they are waiting for the date of receipt of tables tests "Asuka says "What? Is the school year ended already??" Steve ask "It seems you live in Mars, dear b lool" jin Says sarcastically  
Asoka willing caught Steve and shouted says "! Unreasonable, but you know we're close to the time of testing "  
" How do you want him knows and he is asleep throughout the lesson or playing abroad?? Ha ha ha!" says Jin, licking ice-cream  
A few seconds and they hear Xiao Cry with tearing eyes, she says" What kind of examination timetables this?!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Saturday: Mathematics  
Sunday: Philosophy and history  
Monday: Physics  
Tuesday: Poetry  
Wednesday: Chemistry and Geography  
**_

Seen by everyone is very disappointed to the paper table  
"I'm definitely dead" Steve says with Desperate laugh  
" but no medicine to kill me until the end of exams and then woke up after ??" Hwoarang says and weeping

"I'm miserable !!why did so poorly waaaa" says Xiao

" no need to Despairing of all this we must work hard to succeed and get good marks" Jin screaming enthusiasm  
Julia reflect on the book has received since the date of the tests

Steve making fun of her, saying" Julia I hope to be at your side to move the answers you ha ha ha ha ha"  
Julia look at him maliciously says: I hope, not of the two sides of  
Meanwhile, lily arrive and pay tribute to friends  
'hay ???? is the time to test very close to this very bad Are you ready ?" lily asked "What do you think!! our faces evidenced " Asuka answer "Ha ha ha ha we counting on you " Jin says  
" Why do we make group to study and collective readiness test I think it would be very useful and enjoyable at the same time, all organized by" lily Says Searches  
Xiao says" Yep seems to be nice but ,how we will do it"  
" it's very easy come to my home and we will camp along the study tests a week to help each other" lily replied  
"we don't not have time to waste and we have no other solution but to, it everyone agree with that??" jin says  
"I have nothing to lose" Steve syes "at least will eat delicious food, Yum Yum Yum Yum" Hwoarang says  
"I want a calm atmosphere for study seems feasible" Julia Says approval of the idea  
Jin "gays our appointment on Friday night in lily's house ok?"  
Everybody said" OK"

***********  
**Saturday Night:**

Calm atmosphere, it's 10 p.m. and everybody is doing his best in the study ,I mean in the fun  
And servants to go and come back to food and drinks for Hwoarang and Steve  
Lily , in front of mirror put cosmetics and Asoka browse journals  
"What do you think Britney Spears flew her hair What an insane how much it is repugnant " Asuka says  
"no, she is so cute I've interviewed her during last visit and she was nice as She commended the I am beautiful and I expect a bright future to me" lily says "What?? Oh Yes it is true ha ha ha!" Asuka cynical answer "Make fun me? Do you think she did not tell me that? " lily Says angry "I did not believe that you saw her personally in order to believing that she Praise you" Asuka says  
Lily Look at her very angrily and says "What also mandate ugly?? "  
Asoka said" hehehehe I joked with you what happened to you "  
They continued fighting and Baerak by Pads

Hwoarang and Steve and julia

"a taste of this hot dog was delicious !! " Steve says in his mouth a lot of eating  
"I'm very happy I am here" Hwoarang says and keep eating  
" seems that I will ask the father to me that adopt me" Steve says with laugh  
" he is not crazy enough to do this " Hwoarang says Cynically " I think he would prefer death to be his son, ha ha ha! "Steve says  
"I'm please to study so I cannot continue with you and speak all the time" Julia says angry "Come on Julia and test this brighter It's very flavorful " Steve says "Take your share with him right before this monster swallowed this" Hwoarang says  
"I do not want anything just be quit and study before you filed" Julia scream on them "They should call me ((Mr. deposit)) "Steve says  
Hwoarang says " me to ha Haha"  
Julia She sighs" oh my god !! "

jin and Xiao

Xiao look at the clear blue sky .she has become a romantic at the wrong time  
After she throw mathematics in the swimming pool after he made pieces  
And sings a song titanic  
Jin surprises her, saying" What do diligent guardian doing here?"  
Xiao replied " Nothing Ammmmm mention that I'm enjoying my time "  
"Ha ha ha ha you are right " jin says  
"How to prepare for the exam??" Xiao asked  
"fairly good; I am tired of studying and I came to have some air " jin answer  
Xiao Talk philosophy, saying "Very nice learn? That life is very beautiful, so we have to live every moment in which to enjoy the ,And sing and dance and jump high without pressure or obstacles and to laugh and live and this by standing on the balcony"  
Jin Surprising, says" you're on the balcony did not make you discovered you must study a bit to much for exam tomorrow "

***************************************  
Sunday night:  
**

Steve , Hwoarang and Asuka

"Too bad you people failed to **Plato**!!" Steve says so angry  
"Where is utopia of the map ? " Hwoarang says, looking in the book  
"It's next to my grandmother's house? I don't knew "Steve shout on Hwoarang " Where did I put my book wonder, it looks like you're sitting on it Hwoarang" Asuka syas looking for her book  
"are u-blind does not have a subway Shi" Hwoarang replied  
"oh ! no seems that I will not study "Asoka says Complain  
"I hate u I hate u I hate u **Plato** " Steve shouting and throw the book on the ground  
Plato will not cry if you hated him or not?? Why don't you barrow me your book so I plead Study  
One hour only" Asuka says begging Steve  
"Really?? You can keep it if you wish Go ahead "Steve says  
"I am ready to barrow A paper test for his comprehensive analysis, rather me " Hwoarang says with laugh

" Ha ha ha ha ha guess not" Asoka says

Xiao a, Julia and lily

" was the commander of British forces. right?" Xiao ask Julia  
Julia says" that Wrong Wrong commander of the French " "Well, he have died because of mercury coating" Xiao says " It's a line Article arsenic " Julia replied  
lily She boycotted them and says "Ha ha ha haha you knew that Napoleon was the son of my uncle was very nice".  
Julia and Xiao look at her with amazement and complete  
" Napoleon married Nadine?" Julia asks  
" No named monalisa " Xiao says "who married Napoleon? "Julia shout  
"Ha ha haha Ask his cousin, lily" Xiao says look at lily lily standing there says" Ha? Who? I? I'm going bathroom"  
lily run away, and they laugh at her

Jin deals with popcorn and watching Tom and Jerry and the book is still in the bag

*****************************************  
**Monday night: **

Jin and Hwoarang

Jin: Where is the weight of the earth??  
Hwoarang: where the gravity!!  
Jin? : Excuse me??  
Hwoarang: What is gravity?? What the different between them and the ground  
Jin: What happened to your mind  
Hwoarang : I want my mother   
Jin: I think she wouldn't welcome you after this talk  
lily: Sorry, I am the attraction  
Jin: Of course, Marilyn Monro  
Hwoarang: Ha ha ha ghost of Marilyn Mono r will avenge you soon Jin

Julia explain the equation to Steve , Asuka and Xiao  
Steve: I did not understand what it means law of motion  
Julia: It's time number 20 Steve?  
Xiao: Forget it and go to the following equation  
Steve: no no no This is not fair  
Asuka: that is enough ,dawn will appear and we did not finish this lesson  
Xiao: She is right you cannot be so stupid Steve !!  
Steve: Julia I will call you to the film " after the exams what do you think  
Julia: ok **  
**Asuka: I plead for !!Steve I knew Buster sheep smartest than you  
Steve: Go to hell, I'm the winner  
Xiao : Goodbye Dear Physics**  
**

****************************************  
Tuesday night:  
**

Jin and Xiao

" Ha ha-ha-ha "Xiao " Why are you laughing Xiao???" Jin ask "Remember the film called ((Ten Things that Hate in you)) " Xiao answer jin says : yes good that it's very romantic  
Xiao : Poetry article included a romantic soul and conscience  
And gives a beautiful expression of life  
Jin: Dear world !! welcomed the new poet Xiao ha ha ha****

Steve and lily

" Steve see that city looks beautiful" lily says look at Tourism Magazine  
" It's pretty but not beauty as yours" Steve says ingratiatingly  
"oh thank you are very nice" lily says shy  
" You are really cute" Steve says ingratiatingly again  
" You must visit the city" lily says  
" you r so so so amazing lily " Steve says  
"-he h e he he he –what a deceiver ,don't worry go you will go with me " lily says  
"!!! " Steve says****

On The PlayStation:  
Asoka and Julia: No, but will not win  
Julia: oh!! keep on!! to be careful that the monster is coming behind you on !!! oh stay away  
Asuka: We have ended Ammunition !!  
Julia: No, this is unfortunate

Hwoarang : 

******************************  
Wednesday night  
**

Steve , Hwoarang and jin

"I'm the happiest person in the world that the last day " Steve says  
"you talk like you Studied so hard –he he he - oh man " Jin says  
"Jin Please, let me sit next to you" Hwoarang says  
"no forget about this" jin says  
"com on man!! You are the best, most brave and Generous person in the world " Hwoarang says  
"don't try with me " jin says  
"_ Ha ha_ Do you like to sit next to me Hwoarang " Steve says  
"of curs not, I still keep some of rationalism " Hwoarang says " you will not regret believe me " Steve says  
"Go and sit next to him will not regret Believe me, I will go to Xiao She spends a romantic evening on the balcony " jin says and leave them

lily , Asuka and Julia

"I will go tomorrow to the park and the shopping and the Sea" lily says  
" The restaurant is also unforgettable " Asuka says  
"oh that's right !! and we will go to the cinema " lily says  
"For Salon too " Asoka says "and the airport to book a ticket" lily says  
"The Maldives " Asoka says " wow nice so I will go to arrange my legged" lily says "I hope that ends the last day of peace calm dawn !!! please be quite !! let us study " Julia says

********************************  
Ended tests

Jin and Xiao they have date, Hwoarang and Steve get in to deep sleep !!! ,Julia crying on the bad marks and Asoka is still trying to defeat the monster but she was not able to and lily gain reprimand because of the chaos caused by her friends from camp study** .**


End file.
